PROJECT TITLE: Development of an HPV vaccine and cervical cancer screening provider intervention PROJECT LEADER: Maureen Sanderson. PhD PROJECT SUMMARY: Despite increases in cervical cancer screening in the past few decades. African American and Hispanic women have substantially higher rates of cervical cancer incidence and mortality than White women. We propose to examine the association between receipt of the HPV vaccine in daughters and subsequent HPV prevention practices and cervical cancer screening in mothers and daughters. We hypothesize that women and their daughters may be less likely to use HPV preventive measures and to be screened appropriately for cervical cancer If the daughters are vaccinated against HPV. The specific aims of the proposed community-based participatory research (CBPR) project are: 1) to develop a culturally-tailored provider intervention to increase uptake of the HPV vaccine among African American and Hispanic adolescents aged 16-18 years while encouraging appropriate HPV prevention practtces and cervical cancer screening. 2) to deliver a culturally-tailored provider intervention to increase uptake of the HPV vaccine among African American and Hispanic adolescents aged 16-18 years while encouraging appropriate HPV prevention practices and cervical cancer screening, and 3) to evaluate the extent to which a provider intervention that encourages parents to have their daughters vaccinated against HPV results in HPV vaccination of the daughters and impacts subsequent HPV prevention practices and cervical cancer screening ofthe women and their daughters. This CBPR is a collaboration between Meharry Medical College, Tennessee State University (TSU), three community health centers in Nashville, Memphis and Chattanooga, and a Community Advisory Board (CAB). The academic and community partners will collaboratively develop a provider intervention, which will be delivered to parents/patients at the three community health centers and at Meharry to encourage receipt of the HPV vaccine, and continued HPV prevention practices and cervical cancer screening in African Americans and Hispanics. The selected study sites have identified cervical cancer screening as a priority area based on the needs assessments conducted as part of the Meharry Medical College Community Health Center-Community Network Program (CHC-CNP). We will abstract medical records and conduct postintervention surveys with women and their daughters to evaluate whether the provider Intervention was effective In improving HPV vaccination coverage, and HPV prevention and cervical cancer screening rates. The HPV vaccine, in combination with HPV prevention and cervical cancer screening, presents an unprecedented opportunity to drastically reduce cervical cancer incidence and mortality. Our results will be used further to develop meaningful messages on HPV prevention and cervical cancer screening for parents and their daughters, and to provide health care professionals with appropriate educational materials for patients.